A child changes everything
by BatCatBunny
Summary: Leader makes mistakes, making Fuyu, out of Hidan and Kakuzu's DNA, They will have to get used to the idea of being a family but is that even posible with Hidan's Ranting, and religion? OR with Kakuzu's greed, and short temper? kakuzuXhidan
1. The boy with no memory

Cat: hello this is my first story so please be nice!

Cat: disclaimer I don't not own Naruto, Akatsuki, or anything else.

**

* * *

****Third person**

Fuyu's eyes slowly cracked open, every bone in his body hurt. He set his gaze on a man with spiky orange hair staring at him with horror. 'Was there something wrong with him or is there something wrong with me?' Fuyu thought. The man took a step back. I heard him say something but it must not have been in English because i couldn't hear a word he said. Well not at least until he said 'Konan' i understood that was a name. After the man finished speaking a woman with blue hair tied up in a bun with a white flower in her hair came in. 'this must be 'konan' ' Fuyu thought. Konan glanced over at me and stared in horror. The orange haired man smirked. Konan frowned. 'So it was me' Fuyu thought. Konan talked to the man in that weird language that Fuyu didn't understand. They stopped talking, the orange haired man left the room, Konan looked over at Fuyu. She looked worried. Konan walked over to Fuyu and knelt down. Fuyu was lying on the floor. Konan looked at me. Fuyu glared at her and she jumped. 'Am i scary or something?' Fuyu thought.

* * *

**Fuyu's prov**

Konan stared at me some more until she smiled sweetly at me. She said something in there language. I gave her a confused look. "So, you speak english then right?" Konan asked. I nodded. "i'm-" She started to say. "Konan" I cut her off. She looked at me for a second. "do you have a memory?" Konan asked. "Can you remember anything that happened yesterday or the day before?" She asked. I thought for a moment. All i could remember was waking up and seeing the orange haired guy. "no" i said. Konan nodded. "That's good" Konan said. I gave her a confused look. "you were born today" Konan said. I looked at myself. "but i'm like thirteen!" I shouted, making konan wince.

"Pein made you" konan said. "pein?" i said. "the orange haired man that i was talking to" Konan said. I gave her another confused look. Konan smiled. "Pein made you with the DNA of some of the members" konan said. I thought for a moment. "can i have a mirror?" I asked. Konan looked at me. "okay, but you need to see your self in a whole-body mirror, because you haven't seen your self before" Konan said. I nodded. Konan lead me into the hallway. She lead me into a room. "this is my room" Konan said. She walked over to a mirror. "you are about to see your self are you ready?" konan said joking. "of course" i said. I couldn't help but chuckle, making konan giggle.

She took the mirror and turned it to wards me. I was shocked. My shin was pale, I had a strange marking on my chest that looked like a upside down triangle in a circle, My hair was pitch black and it was slicked back, my eyes were to big for my face and friggen Purple!, I wasn't wearing a shirt, i was wearing black pants that went to my knees, and i wasn't wearing any shoes either, and of course i looked like i was Thirteen.

I thought i looked good. But then i noticed it. The stitch marks on my shoulders, knees, ankle, writs, elbows, and neck. I looked like a living zombie for god's sake! I looked over at konan who noticed me looking at my stitches. I tried to cover them up but it didn't work. But she gave me a sweet smile. "it's okay, you have Hidan and kakuzu's DNA in you, that's why you look like that" Konan said. "By the way do you have a name?" Konan asked. "ya my name's Fuyu" I said. Konan smiled even more. "Fuyu, i guess you have two daddies" Konan said, the she burst out laughing. I gave her a awkward look. "what's so funny about that?" I ask. Konan looked at me for a second then stopped laughing.

"Well, Kakuzu and hidan aren't the best of friends" Konan said. I had no fucking idea of what that meant. I looked at her funny and she seemed to understand. Konan sighed. "Kakuzu and hidan **hate** each other" She said. I nodded.

_This is one fucked up day...

* * *

_

**Hidan's prov**

_what the fuck is wrong with Leader?_

I was sitting on the little old couch in the living room watching static on the t.v. because that damned kakuzu won't get cable, and all of a sudden leader ran in and started yelling orders at me. I had no fucking idea of what he was talking about. He finish talking and i raised my eye brow at him.

Leader started at me for a second. "Dammit,Hidan, listen when i'm talking to you!" Leader yelled. I had to admit i was a little freaked out by him yelling. He was always such a calm guy. This was way different. Leader sighed and sat beside me on the now cramped couch even though it was only me and him sitting on it. He put his hand on my shoulder. "here let me say it slower" He said.

He was freaking me out now. "I was working, as usual, i store that akatsuki members DNA in bottles, i was messing with them when i bumped into one of my machine's and dropped two bottles of DNA in. They were Kakuzu's, and your's" Leader said. I gave him a awkward look.

"what does that have to do with me can't you just get more DNA?" i asked. Leader sighed. "i bumped into the machine starting it, and your DNA and Kakuzu's mixed together, the was a flash of white light, and when it was gone there was a person laying on the ground" leader said. "and, it wasn't a normal person either" Leader growled. I nodded, showing i was listening. "The person laying there was a young boy, that had your body and face, but had kakuzu's stitches and hair colour" Leader seethed.

"wha- WHAT?" I yelled. I jumped of the couch and headed down the hallway.

The last words i heard were **_'Hidan your a father'

* * *

_**

**Kakuzu's prov**

That idiot ran full force out of the living room making a mad dash to leader's room. I was in the hallway, i was going to count my money for the 10th time this week, but this was such fun seeing him scramble down the hall, so i decided to trip him.

Hidan face-planted into the ground breaking his skull. If he wasn't immortal he would be dead right now. He stayed still for a moment then started to get up. The was blood rushing out of a newly made gash on his fore head, Hidan's hair was slowly turning red. I couldn't help but smiled. Hidan looked at me for a moment. I expected him to start ranting. But he just turned around an started running again.

This got me interested.

_What was hidan running for?_


	2. Hidan's a mom

* * *

**Third person**

Hidan rushed down the hallway. Blood was dripping over his left eye, so now he could only see in his right eye. But just as he was almost there, the door to Konan's room opened, and Hidan going as fast as he could couldn't stop, so there fore he ran into the door full-force. He fell back wards. Even more blood was rushing out of his head. Hidan closed his eyes.

"Hidan? what are you doing?!" Konan said. _"Hidan?" _a much softer voice said. Hidan opened his eyes and looked at konan, and the little boy who was his and kakuzu's son.

"Konan-Chan? he can understand me?" The voice said. Konan nodded. "i've been teaching you Japanese ever since i meet you, and you haven't noticed, even right now your speaking Japanese" Konan said. Fuyu looked confused for a moment, then just stared at hidan.

* * *

**Kakuzu's prov**

_Who is that boy? and why does he look so much like hidan?_

Hidan was now on the floor. It was a a awkward moment when Konan started to yell at hidan for hitting, and staining with blood her door. The boy only said one word since i saw him. He looked so much like hidan. He wore a akatsuki cloak, and it looked like he was hiding some thing. The boy just kept on looking down at hidan.

Hidan paid no attention to konan and just kept staring at the boy. This was starting to piss me off. I walked over to them. "Konan, it's not his fault he was born an idiot" i said. Hidan still just kept staring at the boy. I snapped. I kicked hidan in the stomach, making him spit out blood. I picked up hidan and threw him at the wall. There was a large snapping sound and hidan just layed on the floor. His neck snapped.

Konan gave me an angry look, but it didn't matter. I made my way to the little raven haired hidan. The boy looked up at me with worry. But no fear. This boy had hidan's eyes, and they both didn't show fear. But this only made me angry. I graped the small boy by the neck and raised him above my eye level so i was now looking up at him.

The boy made a squeaking noise as i tightened my grip. The boy tried to pry my hands off his neck but it didn't work. The boy's lips were slowly turning blue as he lost his breath, and soon he would be dead.

**_If only i had my way..._**

Konan attacked my arm making me lose my grip on the young boy's neck. I looked over at Konan. My rage was now gone.

"what were you thinking!? attacking fuyu like that is not okay!" Konan shouted. I looked over at the young boy, Fuyu. Fuyu was on the ground trying to catch his breath. His face was slowly bringing back colour. "why would i care?!" I growled.

"Because he's o-our so-son" Hidan said slowly getting up. He was in pain and i could tell. "Son? are you kidding me? hidan's son i guess, but mine? He looks nothing like me!" I shouted. I looked at the boy. It was true he looked noting like me.

Fuyu looked at me, and then to hidan. "so, your my daddies?" his small, weak voice said. That was when i wanted to smash the brats face in, but i never get my way. "yes we are, so your names fuyu right?" hidan asked. Fuyu just nodded. Out of the corner of my eye i could see hidan smile. "well, what part of you is kakuzu?" hidan asked.

Fuyu looked at the ground. He started to take off his cloak. Once it was off i heard hidan make a squeaking noise. The boy was covered in stitches. I couldn't believe it. So he really is like, my son?

_Oh this can't be happening..._

My eyes took in everything. It was like this was a nightmare. I could hear myself growling at him, my son, fuyu. Fuyu shifted his shoulders in discomfort. Hidan walked closer to us. "hey? fuyu do you know what jashin is?" hidan asked. I turned around and punched him in the face. "Are you stupid or something!? oh.. never mind i already know the anserw to that one... Fuyu will not be going into the jashin religion!" I shouted. Fuyu looked at me and hidan.

I turned and looked at the little demon child, our child. I pointed at him. "And I am not, repeat not, going to be your dad!, so just fuck off!" I shouted and stalked down the hallway to my room.

* * *

**Hidan's prov**

_why did kakuzu have to be such a fucking bitch?_

I looked back over at my son. He was staring at the floor. He looked so sad. I walked over to him. I put my hand lightly on his shoulder, and the other hand rising his chin to look up at me. His eyes had started to water now. "Don't worry, Kakuzu's just... well... a jackass" I said.

He jumped at me giving me a huge bear hug. He started to cry into my chest. I stroked my hand through his hair to comfort him. He made small whimpering noises. "Daddy hates me!" He cryed out. "Shh, it's okay" I said. I was unsure of the next words that slipped out of my mouth. "Mommy is here for you" i said. I held my breath after that.

Just thinking about being a mom, while Kakuzu is the dad is a little hard to believe. Fuyu stopped crying. I took his small hand and took him into the kitchen. Nodding at a smiling konan on the way there.

We finally reached the living room. Itachi was sitting on the couch sipping his coffee, and leader was sitting beside him reading the paper. Leader glanced up at us. He smiled sweetly. "So, not bad. huh?" Leader said. Itachi glanced over at us. His eyes widened for a moment. "am i seeing doubles?" Itachi asked.

Fuyu smiled. "No, and don't worry, this is hidan and kakuzu's son" Leader said. Itachi looked at leader, the looked at me and Fuyu. "So that's why he has stitches" Itachi said. Fuyu didn't seem to happy about that remark. Itachi seemed to notice but he didn't say a thing. "So what's the kids name?" Itachi asked. "His name is Fuyu" I said.

Itachi gave a small nod, then continued to drink his coffee. Fuyu tugged on my cloak until i looked down at him. "What?" I asked. "I'm hungry mommy" He said. Itachi spit out the coffee that he was drinking, and leader turned around and looked at us in shock. I could feel myself blushing. I grabbed fuyu's small hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

Fuyu looked at my flushed face. "Mommy? What are you doing? Why were they staring at us?" He asked innocently. I sighed. "Nothing, they just think that me being the 'mommy' in the family, is well odd" I explained. Fuyu gave a small nod.

I walked over to the cupboards and started getting stuff out for cereal. I could see out of the corner of my eye fuyu staring at me. I turned around and he looked surprised for a second. "Is there something wrong Fuyu?" I asked. Fuyu smiled, and walked over to me. "I was just thinking that your the best mommy in the world!" Fuyu said, He gave me a big bear-hug and i couldn't help but laugh. Fuyu giggled for a minute. Then started to help me make breakfast.

_**how could Kakuzu hate Fuyu? Why?** _

* * *


	3. Kakuzu's a Dad, and problems start

* * *

**Kakuzu's prov**

_that kid is going to have nothing to do with me!_

My mind was racing. That kid. That _Thing_ is going to be alot of trouble for me, I just know it. I'm sick and tired of hidan's ranting. I don't need a second hidan, the kid probably is just like hidan... Or i could be wrong... He could be like me.

My head started to hurt. I walked in circles around me room. My sat down and started to count my money. It always cleared my head. I was counting, but then my thoughts traced back to hidan and fuyu. Fuyu did look like hidan, but he did have my stitching. Maybe he could fix up hidan when hidan gets hurt. What use would hidan have for me after that?

_nothing that's what..._

_It's official the kid must go._

_

* * *

_

**Fuyu's prov**

_Mommy loves me_

_Daddy hates me_

Me and mommy walked into the living room with our cereal. Mommy made it and i help too!

There was a big fish guy in the living room! Fish guy looked at me and mommy funny. It made me want to punch him. I think i have a short temper... "Hey hidan what happened? screw some one and not gloat about it?" the fish guy said. Mommy looked really mad at him. "shut the fuck up kisame!" Mommy yelled. Kisame sent me a angry glance. "So who's the mom?" kisame asked. I pointed to hidan. "He is" i said.

Kisame looked shocked. Then burst out laughing. Itachi, who was still sitting on the couch drinking coffee glared at kisame to tell him to shut up. Kisame didn't stop there. "Oh! so your a woman after all huh Hidan?" Kisame chuckled out. I could feel the anger in side of me almost reaching it's limits. "So, that means your kakuzu's butch huh?" Kisame yelled.

The next thing i knew Kisame was knocked out on the floor bleeding, mommy, itachi, and leader were staring at me, and daddy was in the room.

* * *

**Kakuzu's prov**

_maybe he's more like me then what i thought..._

I had just walked into the living room. Kisame was bugging hidan about something. Fuyu lost it. His hands extended out and grabbed Samehada and beat the living shit out of kisame with it. My eyes widened. This is just like my short temper! Hidan just stared in amazement. Fuyu snapped out of it and looked around. He looked confused.

He looked over at Me and Hidan. Then did some thing i know me and hidan wouldn't do. He cried. He ran over to hidan and put his head on hidan's chest. Hidan's arms went around him cradling him. I couldn't help but raise my eye brows at this. Hidan was being so motherly, so gentle. My eyes widened a bit.

_could this be love?_

_OH! SHIT KAKUZU! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT! IT'S HIDAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!_

Poor little Fuyu. I approached hidan and my son. Hidan shot me a glare. I did something i didn't want to do. I wrapped my arms around both Hidan and Fuyu. Hidan's eyes widened. Well that was some thing i had already expected by now. Fuyu just kept crying. He was probably just scared. After all almost killing some three times you size,age, and strength for a kid would be odd, and scary.

_"shh.. my son,_

_i'm here for you,_

_and i always will,_

_I'l protect you,_

_and i'll love you"_

I said that. Fuyu stopped crying. He looked up at me and hidan and _smiled_. He was so happy, he couldn't even talk. Hidan looked at me. His mouth was hanging open. I blushed. I pulled down my mask and pecked him. Hidan gave me a odd look. "wh-what the!?" Hidan asked. Fuyu looked at hidan's face and started to laugh.

"hey!" Hidan yelled jokingly at Fuyu. Fuyu was now on the floor laughing and kicking at the air. Hidan started to laugh, he jumped on top of the wildly kicking son of ours and started to tickle him. I rolled my eyes.

Itachi was staring down at the knocked out kisame, and leader was staring at kisame.

I laughed out loud getting the attention of the two idiots tickling each other on the floor. They both looked up at me then smiled evilly. Hidan started to wave his arms around like a maniac, and fuyu disappeared. Some one was behind me, but before i could turn around the person grabbed my legs and pulled, making me fall on the floor.

I was on the floor, i rolled over and looked up at my attacker. It was a giggling Fuyu. He jumped down and started to tickle me, while Hidan did the same. I had to laugh. This was so fun! not that i ever thought Hidan, and Fuyu would be any interest to me, but now they were the whole world.

_And i even forgot about money, when i was with them._

I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi, And leader staring at us. After all we were all on the floor and laughing our heads off. Leader's eye brows raised as i blushed. Itachi just stared, as if he couldn't believe me and hidan were actually getting along. "what are you staring at fuck face?" Hidan growled at Itachi. Fuyu looked at hidan.

I grabbed hidan's right leg and flipped him over and started to tickle him. Hidan laughed. Fuyu started to tickle hidan too. "Hey! no fair!" Hidan laughed out.

_I could really get used to this..._

_

* * *

_

**Fuyu's prov**

_Mom loves me, _

_Daddy loves me,_

_I have this feeling something bad is going to happen to me,_

_to us._

After our tickle war Mommy, and daddy went to talk in daddy's room. Leaving me to be baby sited by Weasel man. I love calling him that it gets him angry. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me.

Leader, and Konan went to talk to Mommy and daddy. I got bored and weasel man fell asleep. Big mistake on his part. A blond man walked in after weasel had fallen asleep. "who are you, un?" He asked. " i'm fuyu" I said. "oh,un, well are your parents here, un?" He asked. "yeah" I said. "who are they, un?" The blond asked. "My moms hidan, and my daddy's kakuzu" I said. The blond gave me a weird look. "So what's your name?" I asked. The blond looked at me. "I'm Deidara, un" He said. I nodded. " do you want to glue pink confetti in weasel man's hair?" i asked. Deidara smiled evilly. "Of course, un" Deidara said.

After me and dei-dei finished out little art work with weasel's hair, weasel woke up. He stretched and yawn then looked at me and dei-dei. "Oh, go what did you do?" weasel asked. Me and dei-dei both smiled evilly. Weasel dashed for the bath room. We could hear him yelling and cursing. Dei-dei and me laughed. But we were cut short with Mommy, Daddy, leader, and konan walking into the room all with worried faces.

"what's wrong?" I asked. "Deidara please go check on itachi, do not come back into this room for awhile" Leader ordered. Deidara immediately got out of the room. I looked over at them. "what's wrong?" i repeated.

"we fear that orochimaru has gotten information that you are here" Konan said. "Orochimaru, could use you against us, and we don't want that to happen, so please do not leave the akatsuki base" Konan said.

I looked at her. "Akatsuki? who's orochimaru? And how did he get the information?" I asked. Konan looked at me. "We are the akatsuki, Orochimaru is a ex-member who wants to kill us, and he had a bug placed on kisame" Konan said. "okay" I said.

Konan, and leader left. "fuyu time for bed, you'll be sleeping in your mommy's room tonight" Daddy said. "Kay" i said. I stretched and yawned, then followed mommy to his room. It had a very weird sign on the floor, but i was to tired to think of what it was. I got under the covers and fell asleep. The last thing i heard from mommy before i fell asleep was:

**_"If Orochimaru get Fuyu we could all die, i hope that leader doesn't try to hurt fuyu"

* * *

_**


	4. The mistake and the result

* * *

**_Hidan's prov_**

_I hope that bastard Orochimaru doesn't get anywhere close to Fuyu..._

Fuyu had been quiet all morning. He had watched me all morning. Kakuzu was off doing some thing in the village over, so that just left me and fuyu from our little 'family'. I noticed that kakuzu doesn't lash out as much, there was plenty of times before he left that he could have. But didn't. I was starting to worry. Not only about Kakuzu, but Fuyu as well.

Some thing tells me that there's going to be something bad happed today, or in the next few days.

It's odd how my mind works. One minute i hate Kakuzu, and the next i love him. It's odd. And not to mention wrong. Kakuzu and me are both men. Men that hate each other. Or did hate each other. But i mean _love?_ why did it have to be him. Out of all people why him? I think jashin's mad at me for something, but i'm not sure.

Fuyu would look at me every few seconds, as if he wanted to say something, but he hadn't said a word. I walked over to him, sat down beside him, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Is everything okay son?" I asked. Fuyu looked at the ground.

"why is Orochimaru after me?" He asked. He was so quiet i could hardly make out the words. "Orochimaru, is a person blinded by power, He only want's things that will make him stronger," I said. Fuyu was looking up at him now. "You, my son, are very strong, you took down kisame, and he has the most chakra out of the whole akatsuki, you would help him in his need for power, you would be perfect for gaining power" I said.

Fuyu leaned over to me and layed in my chest. His breathing started to slow, and he fell asleep. I layed him down on the bed, and started doing my ritual.

It was at least an hour before Fuyu woke up again. He got up rubbed his eyes, and looked at me, as i looked at him. I was laying on the ground, with my pike coming out of my chest, and there was blood, alot of blood. Fuyu's eyes widened. I sat up and turned to him. "Listen, Fuyu, I'm okay, this is normal for me, after all i'm immortal" I said. Fuyu calmed down a bit. "What were you doing?" He asked me. "my ritual, I worship the evil god jashin, and this is how i pray" I explain.

"well, that's odd" Fuyu said, staring at the pike that was coming out of my chest. "well, ya to you it may seem to be, but too me, there nothing odd about it, it's like my way of life" I said. Fuyu nodded_ " 'kay".

* * *

_

**_Fuyu's prov_**

_All's fair in love and war..._

I was sitting reading a book. That phrase caught my eye. _'all's fair in love and war'_. What the hell does that mean? Oh well, it doesn't really matter does it? _whatever_. I rolled my eyes. Mommy was busy doing his rituals, and i don't want to see that stuff, 'cause it's just plain weird. And Daddy was off somewhere on a mission. I was really bored.

I got out of the chair i was sitting on, put my book down, and went to look for Weasel, or Dei-dei. It didn't take me to long to find them. They were both in kitchen. Weasel still had pink confetti in his hair. "Hey? can one of you guys go with me to konoha? i'm bored!" I said. Weasel snorted "like i'm gonna' go there, and definitely not with _you_. Dei-dei smiled. "Okay, sure, why not, un, it'll be fun, un". I giggled for a moment, and then dei-dei took me out side. This was my first time out-side. I had heard of konoha when mommy was ranting, _again. _but that was to be expected by now. Mommy talks alot. _Alot. _

We finally got to konoha, it was nice. Dei-dei got into a disguise, and now he looks like a girl. But then again he did before he got the disguise on...

I covered up my stitches, and i grabbed dei-dei's hand and went over to a ice cream store. We bought a whole bunch of ice cream and sat under a tree and started to eat it. Well that took us about 1 hour and a half. We were leaving the village, we decided to walk because, well i am afraid of dei-dei's bird exploding. So we were talking instead.

"So, squirt, un, what are we going to do when we get back to base, un?" Dei-dei asked. I shook my head in confusion. All of a sudden i leaned over and grabbed my stomach. I felt bad, as if something wasn't right. Dei-dei looked shocked. "are you okay, un?" Dei-dei looked shocked.

I grumbled. A heard a loud slithering noise. Dei-dei immediately stood up straight and looked in the direction of the slithering. A huge snake came out. Dei-dei got his clay ready. I looked at the snake. There was someone on it. "Orochimaru!, un!" Dei-dei shouted. My eyes widened. This was orochimaru?

Orochimaru looked at me and smiled. Dei-dei snorted with disgust. "so, deidara, we meet..., and then i'm guessing this young man beside you is fuyu?" Orochimaru said. He sounded like a snake. Dei-dei charged at him. Dei made little birds that went and blew up at orochimaru. That sent a cloud of dust into the air.

I couldn't see dei-dei any where. Then suddenly someone covered my mouth. It was orochimaru's hand. A second big snake started to leave. Orochimaru took me with him over to it. The dust just started to clear up. I had just enough time to scream as loud as i could, and to see dei-dei. He looked so confused. He gave me a look. I know he couldn't go after me. He could end up blowing me up a long with orochimaru. Dei-dei turned around and ran in the direction of the base. To get back-up most likely...

orochimaru smiled at me, then he hit my neck, and my vision went black, and i was knocked out.


	5. Marki and the pink confetti

Cat: I own both Fuyu and Marki!

**

* * *

Deidara's prov**

_Oh fuck! Hidan and kakuzu are going to kill me!_

I ran as fast as i could to the base. I hope orochimaru doesn't hurt fuyu. If he does he'll be sorry! I got to the door. I took a deep breath and walked in. I walked down the large hallway. I got to the door that went to the living room. I could hear hidan, kakuzu, konan, and leader all talking to each other. I opened the door. They all looked over at me.

"Umm... This is hard to say but... Orochimaru got fuyu, un" I said. Hidan looked frozen in shock, Kakuzu looked like he was about to explode, Pein and konan were both frowning. Kakuzu jumped up "HOW DID HE LEAVE THE BASE!!!!!" Kakuzu yelled. "I took him, un" I said. Everyone was now staring at me.

Konan sighed. "Well, it's not deidara's fault, we didn't tell him orochimaru was after fuyu" She said. I took a deep breath. "Now what are we going to do, un?" i asked. Pein smiled. "well, we fight" Pein said. I nodded. " but, we need more people... were is everyone else, un?" I said. Konan looked over at me. "There's Hidan, Kakuzu, Me, Pein, Itachi, Sasori, and you" Konan said. "that's only seven, un, are you sure we can take him down, with only seven, un" I asked.

"Eight would be a better number" Pein said. We all looked at him. He had the I-have-a-evil-idea look on his face. "But..." Hidan said, finally waking up to the real world.

* * *

**Marki's prov**

_dim light._

_the sound of a voice,_

_the sound of my creator._

My eyes opened. I was laying down on the cold damp floor. My back hurt. My head was aching. I stood up. There was no way i am going to show weakness to anyone. My creator looked at me. His eyes were ringed. They looked interesting. My creator smiled. _"welcome to the real world Marki"_ My creator said. I nodded.

"We need your help to get fuyu" My creator said. I continued to stare. "emotionless eh? well i guess so, my name is pein you can call me leader, or dad" Leader said. "leader-sama will be fine" I said in monotone. Leader nodded. His smile grew even bigger. "Marki Uchiha" Leader said. _Uchiha? _

"Hurry, we need to get fuyu back as soon as possible" Leader said. He opened the door, the one to my left and waited for me to go through. I walked through, leader was still smiling at me. Me and leader walk down a dark hallway. Leader had lots of piercings, so he was interesting to look at, he also had spiky orange hair, and those weird ringed eyes. He was tough looking, he was probably a good leader. '_What do his underlings look like?'_ I thought.

We entered a room with a bunch of people in it. They all stared at me in horror. But i didn't care. "where are Itachi and Sasori?" leader asked. The blond man in the corner looked at me then to leader. "there upstairs, un" The blond man said. Leader nodded. "get them down here were ready to go" Leader said.

A beautiful blue haired lady got up and headed for the door. Leaving me and everyone else in silence. A white haired man stared at me like a was a alien. "So, you made another one?" The white haired guy questioned leader. "yes Hidan, Hidan this is Marki, Marki that is Hidan, Hidan is one of Fuyu's dads" Leader said. "Hn." I said. '_Hidan is one of fuyu's fathers, so hows the other one, it's hard to tell, maybe that's because i haven't seen fuyu before' _I thought.

"and Kakuzu, the guy with the stitches, is Fuyu's other father" Leader said. I looked at the stitched man. He was wearing a mask, and a hat thing, he looked strong. I raised my eye brow a bit. The blond looked at me straight in the eye for a second. "So, marki was it, un, I'm deidara, un" The blond said. I turned and looked at leader. Leader had a very serious face on right now. "Leader-sama, what happened to fuyu-san?" I asked.

Leader's eyes stared at me for a second before lightening up a little bit. "he was kidnapped by Orochimaru" leader said. "hn. Orochimaru-san will beg for mercy" I said. Leader smirked. "yes marki, he will" Leader said.

The blue hair lady walked down the stairs along with a raven haired man, and a red hair puppet man. "Okay, leader were ready to go" Leader said. The raven haired man looked at me. The raven haired man eyes widened for a moment, the returned to normal. The red head smirked. "Well, then lets hurry up" Leader said.

"Marki, the black hair man here is Itachi, the red haired man is Sasori, and the blue haired lady is Konan" Leader said. "hn." i said. Leader headed to the door. "I will be staying here" Leader said. "But leader, un!" deidara said. Leader turned and gave deidara a cold stare. Deidara shrugged and walked out the door. Sasori, then Konan, then Hidan, Then Kakuzu, and last me and itachi. Itachi smiled at me. "welcome to the akatsuki, marki" Itachi said. I nodded. We left off. We headed down the forest. Itachi was beside me. I turned my head and looked at him. He looked at me. "Itachi-san, Is this 'orochimaru-san' powerful?" I asked. "Yes, very powerful, Orochimaru is a sanin" Itachi said. We both turned and looked at the path a head of us. "This is going to be fun eh?" I said. Itachi snorted. "Yes, yes it is" Itachi said. I smiled. Itachi smiled. _This is going to be interesting after all._

_

* * *

_**Itachi's prov**

_This boy is mine and leader's son._

Marki seems to be very powerful. He has my sharingan, and leader's genjutsu. This boy may help us in our quest. This is going to be interesting after all. But then again Orochimaru may kill us. why did leader stay behind. I guess he can't go. After all there's no use in him dieing.

Me, Marki, and the rest of us, were speeding to Orochimaru's hideout. To fuyu. I know Hidan, and kakuzu want to get there as fast a possible.

I was going as fast as i could. Then i was blinded by pink. I fell from a branch and started to roll around on the ground. I heard Marki stop. "Uhhh... Itachi-san?" He asked.

"GOD CURSED PINK CONFETTI!"


	6. Orochimaru's base

* * *

**Marki's prov**

_Well... that was random._

I went over to itachi and helped him up. He was blushing from embarrassment. It was kinda funny. I started to laugh. Itachi sent me a glare. "Shut up! it's not funny! Confetti is evil!" Itachi yelled. That only made me laugh more. Soon i was laughing so hard i was crying, and itachi was screaming and yelling at me.

"anyways we better catchup with the others" itachi said. I nodded and we set off again. Itachi was a bit jumpy probably expecting another confetti attack. "itachi-san calm down, your scaring me" I said. Itachi glared at me again. While not noticing the branch right in front of him. He went head first into the tree. I laughed so hard. Itachi was rubbing his sore head. "Shut up!" Itachi yelled. I laughed again.

We set off again itachi was staring making sure no magic branches came out and tried to hit him, and no flying confetti would get anywhere close. It was hilarious! We got closer to the others. "Well un, where have you two been un?" Deidara asked. "Dodging evil confetti, and magical branches" I said. Deidara looked at me awkwardly. Deidara started to go faster. We caught up again. "are we close to orochimaru-san yet Deidara-kun?" I asked. Deidara looked at me for a moment. "Yeah un, real close un" Deidara said. I nodded and started to go faster. I wanted to get closer to the front of the little parade going on.

I got to the front. The lovely Konan was there. "Hi konan-chan" I said. Konan looked at me for a second, then smiled. "Hello Marki" Konan said. Just her saying my name made me happy. "Marki, we're real close to orochimaru's base, are you ready to fight?" Konan asked. I nodded. "Hell yes" I said. I smiled.

* * *

**Third person**

Marki, and the other akatsuki members made there way to Orochimaru's base. They got to the gate. "Dear Jashin, Why is it under ground? Well hurry up now guys we gotta get my little fuyu back" Hidan said. Marki raised his eyebrow in curiosity, Kakuzu sent hidan a worried look, Itachi, Sasori both looked at the base, looking for an entrance, and Konan, and deidara were staring at the sky.

Marki looked away from the worried couple. "Lets hurry this up" Marki said. Marki, Itachi, and Sasori looked for a entrance, but found none. "Oh, screw this" Kakuzu said, angrily. Kakuzu jumped into the air and slammed his fist into the cement, braking it in small little pieces. Marki looked at Kakuzu for a moment, then turned his attention back to the new found entrance.

Hidan and Kakuzu made there way through the hole first, followed by Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, and then Marki. They went down a rather large hallway. They were all a little jumpy at the moment, ready for any attack. Itachi stopped quickly. "Someones coming this way" Itachi said in monotone. Everyone nodded and took hiding places.

Once one of Orochimaru's men passed by, Hidan, Kakuzu, Marki, Konan, Sasori, and itachi got out of there hiding places and headed towards a large door. Itachi put one of his fingers to his lips for silence. Everyone nodded. Itachi put his ear to the door. Faint talking was heard from the other side.

"What are we going to do now Orochimaru-sama?"

"I don't know kabuto, This is all real easy, even for me, the akatsuki members will get here soon I'm sure of it" Orochimaru said.

"Okay, I'm going to check on our medicine stocks" Kabuto said.

Kabuto's footsteps lead to a door on the other side of the room Orochimaru was in. A faint swishing noise was heard.

"You don't have to hide i know your there" Orochimaru's snake-like voice said. Marki shivered from the sound of his voice. The doors slowly slide open. A medium sized man, with long black hair, and yellow eyes, with purple lines down the bridge of his nose, stood there, and smiled at the akatsuki.

"well i would say it's nice to see you again" Orochimaru said, rather childish.

"Shut the fuck up! Where's my son?" Hidan yelled.

Orochimaru only smiled. "well, let's see... the dungeon i believe, he's probably crying for his mommy and daddy" Orochimaru sneered. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at his with disgust. "you weirdo! un. Do you think torturing little kids is fun! un!" Deidara yelled. Orochimaru smiled.

"I don't think so, I _know_ so" Orochimaru said. Hidan jumped at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped side ways a little, dodging the attack. Orochimaru chuckled a bit. Hidan drew out a 3-bladed scythe. "Your going down you sick mother fucker!" Hidan yelled. He plunged the scythe at Orochimaru. Orochimaru jumped over the scythe and punched Hidan in the stomach making his go flying. "Dammit!" Kakuzu yelled.

Kakuzu pulled down his mask. Kakuzu had stitches from his side of his mouth to the bottom of his ear, on both sides. Black strings went out of his mouth and went after orochimaru. Orochimaru cut his shoulder, knee, and elbow trying to dodge all the thread. Orochimaru plunged at Kakuzu Orochimaru's tongue became a sword and pined kakuzu to a wall. Orochimaru's blade was caught in Kakuzu's chest, where Kakuzu's heart should be.

Kakuzu smiled. "you think that's going to kill me?" Kakuzu asked. Orochimaru smiled. "Sasori!, Itachi!, Deidara!, Marki! go find fuyu and get him out of here! Me, Kakuzu, and Hidan will take care of this!" Konan yelled. Deidara, Itachi, Marki, and Sasori nodded and then ran into a different door opened it and ran through.

Konan jumped over to Hidan and helped him up while Orochimaru was distracted. Hidan groaned as he got up. "Hurry!" Konan hissed. Hidan stood up straight, grabbed his scythe, and started his ritual, Hidan's skin turned into a skeletal like fashion, as a red upside down triangle appeared on the ground below him. Hidan smiled. _"Your gonna wish you hadn't even heard of Fuyu" _Hidan said, hidan's smiled grew even bigger, when Konan, and Kakuzu both smiled as well.

They all knew what was going to happen. no one stays alive after one of hidan's special rituals, witch Orochimaru was now under.

* * *


	7. Orochimaru's death, and saving Fuyu

* * *

**Third person**

Orochimaru frowned. "What can _you_ do?" Orochimaru hissed. Hidan only smiled again. Hidan layed on the ground and closed his eyes. Konan shut her eyes for a moment, kakuzu the same. Hidan took his scythe and stabbed it into his own leg. Orochimaru was about to laugh, but then realizing, that the pain was also with him. Orochimaru leaned back and howled in pain. "Shit!" Orochimaru yelled.

Hidan laughed evilly, and plunged the scythe into his chest, right beside his heart. Orochimaru screamed, blood streaming out of his mouth. Hidan laughed again. "Do you feel the pain?! Isn't it marvelous?" Hidan yelled. "You sick fuck!" Orochimaru screamed. Hidan laughed again. Hidan pulled the scythe out of his chest. "Time to end this!" Hidan yelled. Orochimaru's eyes widened.

Hidan plunged the scythe right into his heart. Orochimaru let out his mast blood chilling scream, the fell to the ground. _Dead._

Hidan got off the floor slowly, his silver hair now blood stained. "well that's the end of that" Konan said, opening her eyes again. "hmpf" Kakuzu said. The turned and started to walk towards the door.

"wh-what the fuck!?" A voice said. Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu spun around. A whitish-gray hair young man with glasses looked at the dead body of orochimaru. The young man looked up at the three akatsuki in front of him. The young man's face turned to an angry one. "what the hell did you do!" The young man yelled.

Hidan laughed. "attack!" The young man yelled. Hundreds of ninjas surrounded the three akatsuki. Ready for battle.

Hidan frowned. _"Oh shit"_

----------------------------------------

A certain member of orochimaru's team looked down at the three akatsuki. The ninjas attacked. These people were team mates of his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke looked at the door, a faint line of his brothers chakra. Itachi uchiha was here, and there was no way sasuke was going to let his brother leave this place.

Sasuke jumped down from the ledge he was on and rushed past a akatsuki member to the door. He opened it and ran through. Itachi's Chakra still hanging in the air. Sasuke was determined to kill Itachi.

----------------------------------------

Konan fought off ten of the attackers. She was going to kill a guy, when, a boy that looked like itachi, ran right past her. The boy ran to the door opened it and slammed it behind him.

Konan thought about going after the kid, but then thought that itachi could handle it by him self.

----------------------------------------

Marki ran as fast as he could, he was a little faster then the rest of the akatsuki. The opened all the door's in the hallway, looking for fuyu. If someone was in there, that was a part of orochimaru's army, they would kill them and try the next door.

Orochimaru's scream was heard, and a gray hair man ran past the akatsuki, he didn't notice who the akatsuki were, after all they took off their. We saw him walk down the hallway then open a door and walk through. The akatsuki looked at each other, then continued to look for fuyu.

---------------------------------------

Fuyu lay in his cell. He was not to be feed any food until he agreed to work for orochimaru. But, fuyu had declined, and Orochimaru said he need to learn a lesson. Fuyu's cell was so small, young fuyu couldn't even stand up in it. The air was damp, and carried the scent of disease. Fuyu hated it here. Fuyu only wanted to be with his mommy and daddy. Fuyu took a great big breath, then regretting it he started to choke, for real air, this air was so gross.

Fuyu sat up tugged in his knees, and put his hand in his hands and started to cry. Fuyu's pale skin stained with the marks of crying. Soon fuyu's tears turned to tears of blood.

The door made a slight noise and opened. There in the light, stood a figure of a boy. "fuyu? are you in here?" the boy said. Fuyu didn't know the boy, but still he felt like he should anserw. The door started to close. "NO! don't go i'm in here!" fuyu yelled. The door opened again. "where?" The boy asked. I'm at the bottom row" Fuyu said. Fuyu was still crying. The boy leaned down and helped fuyu out of his tiny cell. "Hurry, we gotta get out of here quick" the boy said.

"wh- who are you?" fuyu asked, wiping the blood and tears from his face. "I'm marki uchiha, and i'm here to help you outta this mess little kid" Marki said. Fuyu glared at marki for a moment. "you called me little kid, and yet i'm still older then you" Fuyu said. Marki sighed, fuyu could tell that marki was annoyed.

"sorry" fuyu said. marki sighed again. "yeah, whatever let's just get the hell outta here fuyu-niichan" marki said. Fuyu smiled. "you called me niichan!" Fuyu yelled happily, as he pointed at marki. "yeah, yeah, can we get outta here now?" Marki asked. Fuyu nodded, and they both went out and into the hallway. Both the children were blinded because of the sudden change in light. "Fuyu!, marki you found him un!" Fuyu smiled at the sound of the bomb artist's voice. "Deidara! it's so good to see you again!" Fuyu chirped. Deidara smiled wildly and gave fuyu a big hug.

Itachi, and a red head walked over. Itachi's eye lit up. "Marki did you find fuyu by your self?" Itachi asked. Marki smiled and nodded. Itachi smiled. "great job my son" itachi said. "YOUR SON!?" A voice yelled, then there was a low growl. Fuyu looked for the voice only to find that it came from a boy at the other end of the hallway. The rest of the akatsuki spun around, only to see the red sharingan eyes.

The boy growled, and narrowed his eyes at Itachi. Itachi only smirked, while the rest of the akatsuki staring to see what was going to happen, and to see who this boy was. "Long time no see little brother"

* * *


End file.
